


Внеклассное занятие

by rozhanna



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: queer_fest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Дэмиен задаёт дурацкий вопрос.





	Внеклассное занятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tales out of school](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780205) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



— Итак, кто из вас девчонка в этих отношениях? 

Краем глаза Джейсон замечает оцепеневшего от неожиданности Тима, Дэмиен ухмыляется, наблюдая ту же картину.

— Говоря ещё проще, кто из вас двоих носит юбку? Для справки, я ставлю на Дрейка. 

— Ну... — тянет Джейсон, пока Тим не вспыхнул, как свеча, — иногда Тим, но лишь потому, что сильно меня любит. Если ты говоришь о том, кто предпочёл бы её носить, то это буду я, — он качается на стуле. — Так здорово иногда позволить себе немного свободы, понимаешь?

Счёт один-ноль в пользу Джейсона: рот Дэмиена закрыт, глаза чуть-чуть расширены, но он быстро приходит в себя.

— Я не имел в виду буквально, Тодд, — огрызается младший Уэйн. — Я...

— А, ты хочешь узнать, кто из нас снизу, — Джейсон подталкивает один из стульев к противоположной стороне стола. — А сейчас минутка просвещения для самой маленькой мышки из всех. Сядь.

Дэмиен меняется в лице: 

— Я тут подумал...

— Тебе лучше сесть, — повторяет Тим. Джейсон оглядывается — и, конечно же, руки Тима скрещены на груди, на губах играет улыбка. Чуть заметный румянец покрывает щёки, но Джейсон уверен, Тим всё тщательно взвесил и уже пришёл к выводу, что игра стоит свеч. — Нет, конечно, ты можешь уйти, если тебе неловко...

Глаза Дэмиена хищно сужаются, но он садится на стул, Джейсон широко улыбается и ставит себе мысленную заметку поздравить Тима с этой славной манипуляцией чуточку попозже.

— Похоже, у тебя создалось впечатление, что кто-то из нас должен быть девчонкой в постели только потому, что мы состоим в определённых отношениях друг с другом. Правильно? — Джейсон щурится, когда Дэмиен снова открывает рот. — Неважно, я знаю, что прав. Просто хотел убедиться, что мы на одной волне, пока не начал объяснять, насколько сильно ты ошибаешься.

— Это совершенно не так, — добавляет Тим, — у тебя довольно бредовые идеи для кого-то, считающего себя самым умным в семье.

— Ага, — соглашается с ним Джейсон, — среди нас нет девчонки. Никто.

Взгляд Дэмиена мечется от Джейсона к Тиму и обратно: 

— Но во время секса кто-то из вас должен...

Джейсон фыркает и смотрит на Тима. 

— Если Дик спросит, подыграешь мне? Я скажу ему, что пацан буквально умолял об этом рассказать. 

— Конечно, — Тим кивает, — ему шестнадцать. Он не маленький ребёнок, который ничего не соображает.

— Отлично, — Джейсон возвращается к Дэмиену. — Раз уж ты спросил: секс не всегда означает, что кто-то кому-то вставляет, — он широко усмехается. — Если мы решим, что устали и не хотим возиться с подготовкой, танцуя вокруг да около, а потом суетливо двигаться, толкаться и всё в этом духе, мы просто дрочим друг другу. И кто из нас девушка в этом маленьком сценарии? 

Лицо Дэмиена ярко-красного цвета, Тим от него не отстаёт. Дэмиен глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем ответить: — То есть просто...

— Ну, видишь ли, — продолжает Джейсон, — нам тоже нравится делать это по-другому, но на это уходит время. Мы два парня и сунуть член в дырку непросто, если речь не о минете. Что тоже весело, — добавляет он, жёстко ухмыляясь, когда Дэмиен вжимается в спинку стула. Тот практически весь красный, от макушки до воротника рубашки. — Но анальный секс? Здесь требуются усилия.

Тим стонет: 

— Это ужасно. 

Джейсон пожимает плечами: 

— Мне не жаль. Моё мнение прежнее: если мы действительно хотим заняться сексом... — Джейсон подчёркивает слова просто для того, чтобы увидеть нервный тик у Дэмиена. Тот не заставляет себя ждать, — ...мы должны использовать смазку. И само собой — растяжка.

— Иногда лубрикант заканчивается в самый неподходящий момент, — добавляет Тим. Его лицо краснее, чем у Уэйна. — У нас даже есть один с яблочным вкусом.

— Дрейк! — Дэмиен взвизгивает, закрыв глаза ладонью. — Нет, почему бы вам...

— Во имя просвещения, — улыбаясь, бросает Джейсон. — Итак, растяжка. Да, звучит не очень-то приятно, но зачастую это именно так. Пальцы движутся свободнее, чем член, с их помощью проще отыскать нужную точку. 

Дэмиен выглядит так, будто предпочёл бы сброситься с крыши особняка, чем сидеть за столом дальше, но Джейсон знает, что он никуда не уйдёт, пока разговор не подойдёт к концу. 

Гордыня — отличное оружие.

— Растяжка тоже отнимает время, — продолжает он. — Нужно соблюдать осторожность. Подумай об этом...

— Я предпочёл бы этого не делать, — огрызается Дэмиен, — хотя вдруг обнаружил, что не могу думать ни о чём другом.

— Всегда пожалуйста. В любом случае, ответ на твой вопрос: мы меняемся. Идея, что в отношениях только один из парней пассив — нелепа. Конечно, есть пары, которые этого придерживаются, но большинство универсалы.

— Отлично, — Дэмиен больше ни на кого не смотрит. Он не сводит глаз со стола: — Ты закончил?

— Главное, что нужно понять, мы оба по-прежнему парни. Сверху, снизу, посередине, всё, что только может быть — это ничего не меняет, — Джейсон вздыхает. — Слушай, это как смотреть на двух собак и спрашивать, кто из них кот. Ты привык думать, что под парочкой домашних питомцев чаще всего подразумевают кошку с собакой, но это совсем не означает, что у каждого человека с двумя питомцами есть и собака, и кошка.

Проходит минута молчания, прежде чем Тим едва ли не мурлычет: 

— Это на самом деле хорошая аналогия, Джейсон.

— Ты кажешься удивлённым, — сухо бросает тот. Он поворачивается к Дэмиену: — Итак. Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок?

Дэмиен прочищает горло: 

— Лучше, чем когда-либо надеялся, Тодд. Я могу идти?

— Вполне, — вмешивается Тим. — Вообще-то, искренне тебе советую.

— С другой стороны, если у тебя есть ещё вопросы, — Джейсон тянется к Тиму, — не стесняйся остаться на наглядную демонстрацию. 

У Джейсона подрагивают уголки рта, пока Тим уже в открытую смеётся, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и они вместе наблюдают за Дэмиеном, вылетающим пулей из комнаты.


End file.
